Its not just the pain
by FightingAngel
Summary: Zidane thought to find his true love in Garnet but then he finds out she's not that loyal to him like he is to her... but there is so much more going on..
1. hearing out loud my new days

LostM: hehe the other story will finish another time this is a better with less none existing words :P In meanwhile I wrote this cause my boyfriend kinda cheated on me, cause I had to chose a skirt chaser so bad... but whatever, Read and review please...:)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Its not just the pain**

_(Zidane's intro)_

Okay, so finally after 7 moths I've come back Dagger and I got married. It was beautiful, it was not to fancy (for me) and everybody liked the wedding. Now its 4 moths later and Dagger is a great Queen and, even if its difficult, I try to be a king (not that it really works). We're really happy until... well it all happened like this...

_(the story, on a happy sunny day)_

'And what did the doctor say?'

'You'll have to wait Zidane, doctor Tot did some tests, we'll hear from him later' and Garnet sad down next to Zidane, who lied an arm around her.

'Well I hope we'll know it soon' and Zidane kissed Garnet on her head, Garnet shivered for a moment.

'My Queen?' Beatrix stood in the entrance.

'What is it Beatrix?' and Garnet stood up right away, she always did that because she didn't liked it being close with Zidane when someone else was there, or something like that, anyway it annoyed Zidane.

'You'll have to get dressed you got a meeting with a minister.'

'Okay, thanks Beatrix.' and Beatrix walked out of the room after she saluted.

'Why didn't I know that?'

'Sorry Zidane, its confidential' and Garnet walked to the bathroom with her chosen dress.

'But I am a King to, there isn't anything I shouldn't be knowing what I shouldn't know about... or something' And Garnet cocked an eyebrow on this brainstorming question from Zidane.

'That's what I mean Zidane, you can't even remember what to say to me'

And now he wasn't only questioning his way of asking questions, but Zidane was insulted to!

'Hey, that's not nice ya know!'

'Sorry' and Garnet walked out of the bathroom and kissed her husband 'Its just funny to laugh at you' and she pouted Zidane (soft) on the arm and Zidane lifted Garnet. 'Hehe, I'll forgive ya this time, but I'll get ya back' and he smiled with a smile that meant a lot.

_days later)_

It was a sunny day, yeah right, it rained and thundered like never before, still Zidane thought it was nice. (A/N you know that feeling that you get when its winter and it snows;)

He was sitting by the window looking down at the water what was like a river now.

'Excuse me' Zidane turned around and saw Steinter in the entrance.

'Not really what I called a pretty face'

'Really funny Zidane. The Queen is waiting for you at the living room, doctor Tot has the results of the tests' and Steiner turned around to walk away.

'Wait a minute! I'm royal now, remember?' Zidane smiled at the face that Steiner put on when he saluted.

'Hehe, good soldier' and Zidane stood up and walked away and left Steiner alone (who was growling).

_(in the living room, who was cosy by the way)_

Doctor Tot was sitting in a chair with a not happy face. Zidane swallowed before he sat next to Garnet. She took one of his hands in hers.

'Thank you for coming' and doctor Tot smiled a little 'I got some news for you two'

'Okay' with none of the two making a living sound doctor Tot went on 'Well I, I uhm... well I don't know'

'Well just say it!' Garnet couldn't take it anymore.

'Okay, okay... My Queen you're you're pregnant' and doctor Tot let a tear fall.

'WHAT!' Is that what took you this kind of, of...nonsense!' Garnet jumped up and lifted (in a angry way people) doctor Tot from de ground.

Even Zidane didn't know what to say, and he saw Baku getting mad...

'Its just...that...its..'

'That its what!' Garnet still in madness.

'That its...nothing' and doctor Tot looked away.

'Okay then' and Garnet let him go.

She ran up to Zidane and hugged him suddenly, sow suddenly Zidane almost fell over.

'C'mon we're gonna tell everybody' and she kissed Zidane, who only nodded in fear getting killed in her crazy mood.

_days later on a night)_

Zidane and Dagger let some moogles sent over the news to their friends, the Genomes and of course Alexandria.

Still Zidane knew there was something wrong... doctor Tot should be happy and is wife should be normal..., hmm something to think about, and that's what he did.

Zidane stood up and put a pence on. He couldn't sleep, because of all the thinking. He opened the door of the bedroom slowly so he wouldn't wake up Dagger. _Left than at the right and then left again_... still afraid to lose the way again he always talked in himself. He was walking to the balcony, but when he walked to the library he heard noises... _then left, stop._ He listened at the door.

Doctor Tot and Beatrix.

'I think he should know'

'No, Beatrix he can't!'

'Why do you tell me this then?'

'I...I don't know, I thought that this would never happened. She's a noble I more expect Zidane to do something like this...'

'Well, I think that Zidane needs to know that the baby isn't his'

'What! It ain't mine!' Zidane stood in the entrance.

'Zidane...' Beatrix looked away, not to knowing what to do. 'I'm sorry Zidane'

'I...I...I'm gonna walk now' and Zidane turned around with tears in his eyes.

_It wasn't supposed to be..._

LostM: Unbelievable that Garnet would cheat. hehe That was it... And wauw what a lot of... whatever :p Please tell me what you think. I would like it. Review please...


	2. Being the question

LostM: Sow hmm, I don't know I'm just saying something;) hehe its difficult to write something that atracts people don't you think? Well whatever, I think its gonna be a weard ending, (thats because I don't know the ending yet:P) I know, I know I'm strange hehe have fun reading (and with reviewing:P)...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_(still the same night)_

(Zidane thoughts)

No, no, NO! This can't be happening, not Dagger, No! It ain't true...Not true. My wife...My lover...My best friend! She loves me and I love her...no...

_(next day)_

'My queen whats wrong?'

'Steiner, did you see Zidane coming by?'

'Ow..._(that guy) _no, sorry' (Steiner would only be happy when Zidane gets lost, suddenly...)

'Hmm, where could he be than?' Garnet was looking for Zidane almost all morning, she was getting worried.

'Why wouldn't you ask Beatrix?'

'Ah, yes. Thanks' and Garnet was away.

What she didn't know that there do were some more problems than that she couldn't find Zidane...

_(same moment at doctor Tots place)_

'Are are you sure?' 

'I'm sorry Zidane, I tested the blood, there is no other...answer' Doctor Tot didn't feel very comfort to tell this to Zidane.

'Well, maybe you switch the blood, I can't remember that you took some from me' desperate to find an answer to this Zidane was hopeless but as always searching for hope.

'I took it from you after that 'problem' you had to fight out so bad. And I never ever will accidentally switch blood' Tot was getting mad, switching blood(!) he would never! (A/N yeah sorry people I don't know Tots character so well.)

'I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do' Okay now Zidane wasn't finding hope, and well that sucks!

'Well, you could always ask the queen...' a little tip might help the mood up, cause Tot was still a little ashamed that he was burst out (not professional Tot!).

'Maybe...' and Zidane turned away still searching for the hope he brought with him when he came in (he just let it drop).

'Well its a suggesting, you can look for an answer now'

'You know that ain't the true!'

' sigh, I can't do anything else for you Zidane, sorry. I have a next patient with a bleeding arm, not that he is probably death already '

And doctor Tot pushed Zidane friendly out of the door and called 'Next'.

_(Zidane)_

_Nope, Dagger has a explanation for this, a real explanation! And I want one! But what if... what if it ain't true... I'm lying... No...AAARG! My brains and heart can't handle this! _

_(somewhere in the castle, you don't wan to know where;)_

'Well Hunny, I can't help it. Maybe its better this way'

'No, Adelbert their love was like ours, real love... well it looked like it' Beatrix really couldn't find a real answer for this, she was so loyal to her queen (and friend), and know Garnet better than she know her own thoughts!

'Sorry, I know, but the Queen is just special. She is...just special'

'Yeah she is...' Beatrix smiled 'But just as special as me?'

Steiner smiled back and kissed her.

_(in the meanwhile)_

'Garnet!' ..._Fuck, just the person I didn't wanna walk into..._

'Zidane, I've been searching all day where were you!' Garnet was pretty annoyed, you don't have to look for you're lover!

'You...you...You're..'

'I'm what?'

'You're a CHEATER!' Zidane couldn't take it anymore...truth.

'What...how how! I don't even got words for that!' _...what the hell..._

'You know what I said. I said the truth!' Zidane just was saying something (A/N and that always means trouble).

'Zidane...I. How dare you!'

'You know what I dare! Or can't you remember the difference between me and that other guy!' Zidane was never hurt sow much thanks to a girl.

'Excuse me!'

'Never mind! And no I don't excuse you! Don't worry I'll give ya...ya grr!' Zidane couldn't speak like this. He wasn't thinking clear _...away I have to get away..._ Sow he almost pulled the door out of its place en walked/ran away

'Zidane...'

_It is wasn't just the question..._

LostM: Sow that was it:p Ow and my spelling yeah...like someone may know I'm not English but I'll do my best to remove the mistakes. Review please:P thnx already;) and now I go to school, and some answers will come in the next chap!


	3. ever dream but collapse

LostM: Sow finally I'm home again! I had detention... for 5 min after a break coming late? Ow and sorry for the spelling by the way, I am from The Netherlands and my computer is very difficult to change language, but I was planning to live in America anyway sow I can write a lot of words good :P (only the grammar is a little...) Well here are some answers and questions...(read and review)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

**Ever dream of me?**

_(some hour later at a place)_

_(sad Zidane...)_

_...I walked away just away...I can't talk to her like that again...I need some time...I wanna...I wanna go home...yeah home..._

_(same moment in Alexandria in the palace)_

Garnet was sad, angry or mad or maybe beyond those. That Zidane...mistakes were made by many people...

'My Queen, you'll have to see the truth!'

'No Beatrix, he doesn't need to know this stuff! We're just fine!'

'My...Garnet please, tell me the truth than?' Beatrix took Garnet (as a friend) by the shoulder.

'No! You will tell him everything!' and Garnet pulled herself out of Beatrix grip.

Complete silence, the two just didn't know what to tell each other.

'I'm...'

But Beatrixs sentence was stopped by a knocking on the door.

_...Ow no the minister...damned I forget about him..._

'Garnet is everything, okay?'

'yeah, sorry Milo. C'mon in' and Garnet turned her back to Beatrix.

_...Milo ha?...This ain't right, its Minister and Queen..._

'Well Beatrix you can go now'

'Yes' and Beatrix walked away. However she wasn't done with the Queen at all...

_(At the cosy hideout of soldiers, ahum)_

'What a trouble. No, the boy is trouble!' Steiner was brainstorming over the whole situation, and that ain't good.

'Maybe I should be into this too. Finding out the truth, yes I'm gonna find out the truth. That's my job...I think. No it is my job' After some minutes of silence in his head Steiner decided that it was his job. (A/N good for you Steiner :p)

_(Beatrix)_

_...Garnet cheating on Zidane...with the minister maybe...no there is made a mistake...or maybe not...Garnet has an answer for all this...Or somebody else...there is something wrong but not only with Garnet...Tot..._

_(in the castle hallways)_

Because they are both brainstorming and not watching on the road Beatrix and Steiner fall for each other again.

'Steiner'

'Beatrix. I'm sorry. But I've got some bad news'

'What is it?' and as gentle as Steiner is he left Beatrix on the floor.

'Read this newspaper'

'Ow no(!)...'

_(In Lindblum, its 8 hours later)_

'Zidane!'

And he got hugged from every side. (Tantalus;)

'Hey guys, I'm uhm...'

'Don't worry we've read the newspaper' (A/N sorry I don't know th write read in this sentence)

'The newspaper...watta you mean?'

'Just come in first kid, we'll show you' and Zidane got a slap on his back from Baku.

'Here ya go' Blank handed Zidane the newspaper.

...'What! How the hell do they know!'

'I think there is a trader in that castle of yours'

(the newspaper)

Hear the newest news in this paper...blablabla...The Queen is unfaithful! First she marries a thief and now she cheats!...chance that Minister Milo is the next lucky victim...she might be pregnant...

(end of stupid news)

'No, No, No it didn't went like...Minister Milo! How the hell! This ain't...pregnant of him!' Zidane went crazy with reading this news...what he didn't know this was the same reaction miles from here...

_(at a beautiful palace)_

'What!...No...you're kiddin! How to they know this!' and sow Garnet wasn't to hold anymore.

What everybody didn't know the paper sure was right on one thing...Milo was lucky...

_At the end you collapse into my arms..._

LostM: hehe sorry still no answers;) well a little...but I leave some for you:p review please (now gonna learn some algebra or wiskunde in my country) ;)


	4. Punk rockers with guns, right?

LostM: Hehe, you know what I forgot? Saying that the characters ain't mine, but you know that now ha? (except Milo) Okay then, I found out I write pretty short chapters, hmmm... But whatever and please I need to have more reviews it would help... the other ones who did review tnx;) hehe...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**You're the one who shot, right?**

_(At a hideout were dirty plans are made, 3 days later)_

'You're sure they didn't see you Milo?'

'Ow please, I'm to good for being catch'

'Maybe you should watch out'

'Why Sandokan? Live is to good to watch every second back'

'I'm just saying that I know that Zidane isn't gonna let this go'

'Yeah, yeah, I know that you know him and saved him and blablabla. But you are in the game that plays against him'

'Just don't be to optimistic...'

(A/N Sandokan is for the ones who read _when everything started_ this could be an answer to that story...sorry I'm being vague)

_(At Tantalus hideout)_

'C'mon darlin, you shouldn't be down like this' 'But I just find out my wife cheats! Leave me alone!' 

'If ya wanted to be alone darlin, why did ya come to this place than?'

'...'

'Just what I thought'

'Leave him alone Ruby'

'Why Blank, ya think y'know him better than me?'

'Just let him Ruby'

'Hmph, ya guys are just vague...no wanting help from Ruby' and Ruby put her hands on her hips and walked in her usually style away.

'Good, she's away'

'Zidane you can't be mad at every woman'

'...'

Blank sighed before he sat next to Zidane on the floor. Zidane was looking bad, no eating no sleeping and no stealing...bad for a thief.

'Listen bro...You're not gonna talk to Ruby about this, but you are gonna talk to me about it'

'I just need...'

'...Some time alone, I know. But I know you better than anyone else'

Blank was true, he saved Zidane's life more than he could count and was always bin there for him. But he just didn't know were to start...maybe just at the beginning...or not.

'Its just not fair!' and Zidane jumped up 'I was there for her, she just dumped me! She just doesn't wanna live with me, and I saved her so many times! I love her! She cheats and gets a baby from some other guy! Minister Milo...Minister of Defence, my ass!'

Now Blank jumped up too and raised a fist 'Minister Defence doesn't defence himself!'

'Uhm, I understand that yelling is need but the subject is a little...uhm'

Both of the guys looked at Cinna who's face was around the door.

'Yelling is part of the session Cinna'

'Okay...well, I know a better remedy...' Cinna smirked.

Zidane looked at his (fist in the air) friend and they both smirked too...

_(some several hours later...not that time mattered anymore)_

'Cinna you're the best doctor I (hik) ever met' 

And as you can guess there ain't any better remedy for some than beer.

'Hehe, I know!'

'Well to Cinna then!' and Blank held is glass high...

_hours later in the hideout...without any drink)_

To go to a pub and get drunk is 1 thing but waking up a several hours later is an other...

'Oow, my head' He had some fun last night, but waking up was just like being a centrifuge, everything was spinning in Zidane's head, and Blanks head was not so different.

'Shut up Zidane, I wanna sleep'

'I didn't stop you did I?'

'Yes you are'

'Its did'

'Wha?'

'Its did and not are'

'Whatever bro'

'Okay, Blank'

'Don't say that'

'Say what?'

'I don't know...I have a hangover'

'Owkay then, goodnight'

'Sleep ever so well'

'What?'

'Thats a guest?'

'Huh?'

'Yeah'

'Okay your being blank'

'Sow?'

'Blank is vague'

'S'pposed to mean?' 

'Yeah...yeah don't we ask all?'

'Yup, night'

'Sure thing'

And if you are just as vague as them sometimes then you're just like one off those vague people (A/N hey join my club :p)

_(love hurts so does this brainstorm)_

-Its a month later and Zidane was hurt and needed some time to be alone...but Dagger is the one who made a mistake, but there has to be an answer for, right? She has to be the one who has to come to Zidane (if she wants to make up), because she made the really stupid mistake, but if Zidane loved her that much why doesn't he wants to hear her alibi? Or are they just unbelievable stubborn? I don't believe, maybe there is a really hard or just a really answer for this...hmm a thing where you can think about, ha? Nhaa, I shall get on with the story just need to get this to you ;) 

_(At Garnets room in her vacation house on a secret spot)_

(btw Garnet is already 2 moths pregnant, when they found out she was pregnant she was already one month a mother to be)

'I can't believe this. This fight with Zidane is already is going on like a month now, right? I don't know...maybe I should make it up. Or at least tell the truth'

'Don't worry hunny, we will make this work' and Amarant put his arms around Garnet and hugged her gentle...Garnet hugged him back.

_(on the same secret spot, in a hidden place) _

'I can't believe this Amarant and Garnet...hmmm there is something wrong. First that strange letter with money for Amarant and now he's with Garnet? Ain't right if you tell me' And Freya walked away from her secret spot hidden in the secret place...

_I wish I was a punk rocker with the same love..._

LostM: Mwahaha...I've got it... the end is in my head. Yes! Well please review, even if you reviewed already... sow I know how many chapters I should write (or something like that ;) bye Review (and you already read) sorry if there are mistakes...I don't got the time for read it over...


	5. This is for my Angel

Lost:M I'm very sorry but its gonna have to wait a few more days maybe a week before I start writing again. A very good friend died last night...and I didn't had the luck to meet her but we had contact over some while now. And she always will have a special place in my heart. So this one is for you:

My SurvivingAngel you will last forever!

**You gave the Angels back there wings**

**And you risk the lost of everything**

**And when I see you back again**

**I'll see you the Angel and our Friend**

I wrote this for you. And if somebody wants to know I'm gonna be FightingAngel from now on. Please make a thing of you're life and love the one's you can love. Cause all of you are Angels!


	6. Love the times when the sun shines

FightingAngel: And? Already notice my new name? Well I hope so. I stopped writing with some reasons for a while and than I wanna go further and my computer says boem! Well that sucks... anyway to proceed the story, I doubted for at least 6 days what the end would be and how long, though I had the end first...but we can't make the story to long cause else you get bored, and bored is bad cause than you have no fun...Here we go:

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Cause it's not to late, we can save the day if we collaborate**

I've got a 1000 things to say

_1000 things to give_

_And so less time left_

_So give me the time_

_To give you 1000 prays for our love..._

_(on the beloved deck of the ship)_

''There is so much I want to give her. I would even give her my life. But it seems like she doesn't want anything from me. I don't understand... or did I something wrong?''

''You shouldn't blame yareself.''

Zidane looked up. Ruby was walking to him. He was on the deck of the ship leaning over a wooden rail. It was a beautiful sight... however they didn't fly but were in the Theatre District instead. Ruby stopped when she was standing next to him.

''I don't know Ruby... I really don't know.''

''Right now there is no one to blame.''

''But will there be one?''

''Maybe... maybe not, we'll see.''

''We'll see when the morning comes...''

The wind started to blow...

_(In the Lindblum castle)_

''I can't believe this!!!''

''Please Eiko calm down.''

''How do you mean calm down!? I don't have any reason to calm down!!''

''It's not good for you're hart sweety.''

While Eiko was very very angry, Hilda tried to calm her down, but she was thinking it only had...well a hyper effect on Eiko.

''I will solve this! And than I will kill them!''

''Please Eiko. There's no need to kill now.''

Cid succeeded to be calm at these kinds of moments.

''I already let Freya looking for a reasonable answer for this situation.''

''Freya, Freya!!? Freya just had a baby!! She can't work right now! I have to do this!''

''Eiko... Tidus is already one and a half year old and Fratley is there too anyway, Freya is perfect for this.''

''NO, NO, NO!!''

''Ow dear, sometimes she's really insane for a 8 year old.''

Cid nodded.

''I hear and saw that!!''

_(at the secret spot again)_

''Zidane...I miss you.''

Now it was Garnets turn to lean over a wooden rail. She felt really alone, Amarant left for the night.

''I miss you're voice, how you embrace me, how you say that you love me, how you make me smile and that stupid look on you're face.''

Great now she was crying. She never thought that her actions would have such a huge effect...but she had no other choice.

''And you... you made everything good and complicated at the same time.''

She lied her arms around her stomach.

''When this is over Zidane would be happy too. If the truth comes out...''

_(At the Lindblum castle)_

Eiko didn't calm down a bit over the last hour, and everyone was irritated now.

''How the hell are they gonna be parents!!? They can't even be humans!''

''Well, Zidane isn't human.''

Eiko looked up.

''Freya, great that you've come (finally).''

And Cid walked up to Freya.

''And any news?'''

''Is everyone else here?''

''Of course I didn't made this up for my fun.''

''Sorry hunny, but this is where I jump in.''

''Yes Hilda, I know. Would you be so nice and get the others?''

''Hmpf.'' Hilda turned around took Eiko with her and left Freya and Cid alone.

''She's still mad?''

''Well everyone gets annoyed when Eiko is busy again.''

_(around Lindblums castle)_

''I still don't understand why Cid is doing this.''

''So we can find out what is wrong and we can fix it. And I'm not gonna tell you it again Zidane!'

''Yeah yeah boss.''

Zidane was forced by Baku to come with them (Tantalus) to Cid. So now they where walking to the castle. When they reached it Eiko stormed out.

''Zidane I need to talk to you!''

''I know Eiko, I'm really sorry.''

''Yeah right!''

''Eiko do not speak to him!''

''Why not?''

''Cause I just say you couldn't and because he needs to live at the end of the day.''

''Hmpf.'' Eiko crossed her arms and turned her back to Cid.

''Hello Cid.'' (Baku had to say something)

''My friends, nice to see you again. How is the ship?''

''Still alive.''

''Ah, nice to hear.''

''Is the rest inside?''

''Yes, they are...''

Zidane whispered to Blank:

''I don't get it, why are they using my time?''

''I came here for you bro, if you ask me they are using my time.''

''I was forced so now they are using my time.''

'''They are using my time, I have better things to do like helping Ruby with the baby.''

''Miroku doesn't cry so much, though even if you are his father.''

''Shut up.''

''You guys both shut up and move!''

And before Blank and Zidane followed the others Blank said :

''You're lucky that boss says that.''

Zidane smiled and followed his friend. (A/N one yay for the friendship!)

_(in the castle at a big table)_

When everybody had come Cid stood up and said:

''Ok, lets get started then. Before we start any questions?''

''Yes, is this really necessary?''

''Yes Zidane, it is.''

When Zidane looked around, he saw almost everyone who travelled with him during his adventure, and more important Ministers and even more important Minister Milo... the only one missing was Amarant.

Cid coughed before he started his story.

''My friends and others, you all shall know why we are here? And if you don't than I shall explain it right now in the short version. As we all know where it happend I shall skip the beginning and move to the end. (Ahum) Queen Garnet and Zidane are married for 4 months now and everything is OK until they find out Garnet was pregnant. Now they are happy about uhm... 2 days and 7 hours(?)...No, hum... what was it now 2 days and 3 hours?''

''It was 2 days 4 hours and 25 minutes, now happy!?''

Zidane was getting furiously mad... (A/N well who isn't when someone is counting how long you where happy?) but he sat down again.

''OK, maybe not such a good idea...but to proceed my story.''

Hilda stood up now.

''Yes, to proceed the story: we are sitting here have a problem and try to solve it. Anyone an idea?''

''Hilda?''

She throw her husband a watch-out-what-you-are-going-to-say-or-else look.

Freya throw a envelope on the table.

''Well I found this letter with money for Amarant and saw Amarant and Garnet hugging each other at Garnet's vacation-secret-spot-place.''

Blank who was sitting next to Freya slapped his hand against his head.

''Ow, so you wanna say my wife is a prostitute?'' Zidane crossed his arms.

''Well...uhm more that Amarant is doing this for the money and this is a trap for Garnet and for you.''

''Well than don't make it sound like Dagger hires someone like that!''

''I'm sorry, now happy.''

''How do I look like?''

''Zidane sometimes you're terrible.''

''Now now people, don't fight, that's not why we're here for.'' Hilda always hated meetings but this was the most horrible one.

''Yes, I give you right, Hilda.'' Milo was talking now.

''I guess we need to find a solution to this nonsense. Even the papers are blaming everyone they can find, like me, I was a victim to.''

''Victim? Victim? You? Even I was more victim than you. If you ask me you made it all to this!'' Blank didn't believe him a single bit and wasn't planning to do that.

''Excuse me? I making this up? Please, don't make me laugh. You are one of those liar-stealer–cheater types. You can't make me anything''

''What!!? That's not true!! If I was than why did Ruby said yes when I asked her to marry me?!''

''Then she probably is one I-want-a-man-who-is-exciting and I-laugh-about-everything type of girl.''

''Well you...''

Blank jumped over the table and grabbed Minister Milo in his neck. And so a total explosion came from that action. First the guards of the minister attacked Blank but than Tantalus attacked the guards and to get Tantalus of the guards the ministers had to attack them, but because ministers are more smart than strong the people who were still sitting down needed to protect the ministers. And so only Cid and Hilda were sitting down.

''Cid, sweety, if you ever have a great idea... please forget it.''

''I think I'm going to do that.''

_(at the same place only 4 hours later)_

''Unbelievable.''

''Yeah, I know.''

''I mean was it really necessarily?''

''What?! Of course they were insulting Ruby!''

''Yeah, but couldn't you just insult him instead.''

''No, good behaviour is need to be learned.''

Zidane and Blank were on there own room in the castle (they shared a room). The meeting was cancelled (A/N duh!) and everyone went out eating instead of in the castle (still careful that it wasn't in the same restaurant), so everybody blest Lindblum of being so huge.

''Zidane?''

''What?''

''Maybe I should go and ask her why?''

''How do you mean ask her why? You mean like asking her why she did it? Why?''

''Well, you seem like you don't wanna go and do that, so I thought if I did that.''

''No!''

''Why not? Everything would be solved then.''

''No!''

''Than give a reason!''

"It's irrational, it's impossible, it's against my religion. That's why.''

''You know what? You are irrational, impossible, and against my religion.''

(A/N wow a real why conversation don't you think?)

_(at Garnet's secret spot)_

''You are really impossible aren't you? You can't even do what I ask you!''

''Please Koda, careful with my baby!''

''Don't matter it sweety, over 1 month it's mine anyway.''

And she hit Garnet again. Garnet already had trouble breathing but this was it!

_...I can't take it anymore...It has to stop...I have to find Zidane..._

''Hmm, humans... such low beings...''

The woman in the red and white kimono turned around and smiled evil.

''Even Milo doesn't understands this...''

''Zidane will get to you in the end.'' Garnet tried to get up.

''Ow sweetheart, no way that that is going to happen.''

''Or else Sandokan will.''

''Hmm... Sandokan and Zidane?''

Koda the dragon slayer...

_No one will catch you as long as you stay awake..._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

FightingAngel: (I had the dictionary (who has a weight of 2 ponds) next to me all the time!!) Koda... a new mystery? And who is Sandokan? Mwahaha I know what you are going to know... and I'm lying about something the whole story long...But what am I lying and what not? Well I at least know the end and if you want I was planning to make a continuation on this story... But you need to know the end first XD. I'm strange...XP Kawaii!! And If you look good you can see some things back from real life...Review please.


	7. But it rains to much here

FightingAngel: I'm really really sorry that you needed to wait so long.

(Oh well.) **_I want to wish everybody a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!!! _**However it's bin already Christmas and New Year. Still I wish it for you because my last year sucked! And so to you guys all have a good year and luck!! Here we go...

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**The one time that I made it**

_Don't cry because you're wise Don't cry because you're right_

_Because there are enough other things_

_You can cry about._

_(Lindblum, Theatre District, 7:19 A.M.)_

It was black first then a white light came and a mirror that broke. After that a little girl was playing on the hill. The girl had beautiful silver hair... and sort of blue and pink eyes. A woman dressed in a white kimono with pink roses came and took the girl by her hand. When the women turned around... The woman was just like... just like Garnet.

Zidane woke up. He put his hand over his face, he was crying. He didn't know why, he wasn't sad at all. The dream was so real, so beautiful, was that it? Was he crying because of the wonderful feeling the dream gave him? It didn't matter actually, because from that moment on he realised he just need to find Garnet, so they could be together again.

_(Lindblum, Theatre District, 8:02 A.M.)_

''...dunno Zidane.''

''Maybe it had no meaning.'''

It was to early to think straight so he had told Blank about the dream. Blank was the only one he knew who was blessed with a clear mind. However... it could be Blank was just so stupid that he looked smart.

''Of course it had, every dream has.'' _(Maybe Blank should be a medium)_

''Maybe I just drunk to much last night.''

Zidane lied his head on the dinner table. Maybe he **should** give it up, just like Marcus does when he fights with boss again.

''Or...''

''Or what?'' Zidane looked up so he could gaze at his friend.

''Maybe it wasn't a dream that reflects your thoughts.''

''How do ya mean?''

''Maybe it was a prophecy.''

''Prophecy? Blank you should stop reading whatever ya're reading right now.''

''No it's true, or at least could.''

''Man, parenthood isn't healthy for ya.''

''I mean it bro!! I read somethin' like that!.''

''Bro, where the hell did ya read that crap!''

''In a secret library.''

''Which one?''

''One in Burmucia. And yes, I was so nice to bring it with me, I didn't know if it was valuable, but it looked like it was like 2000 years old and...''

''Blank, shut up. Where is that book?''

''Ow, Ruby has it.''

And before any other word could be put into the conversation Zidane was already on his way. Even if the book wasn't valuable to your money pocket it could be to him, even if he didn't know why this book looked so interesting. But when he stopped in the room where Ruby and Blank stayed there was no one. Next door then, nope. The other door maybe? Yupe, Ruby was carrying Miroku at the moment. (Miroku was the son of Blank and Ruby, he was pretty cute, black hair with some red in it(?!), red eyes, and more important (A/N: for the girls then) very adorable.

''Ha'ya Zidane.''

''Hey Ruby.''

Miroku looked up immediately but continued making those little baby noises (cute!!). He stretched is little arms out to Zidane.

''What do ya wanna know darlin'?''

''Uhm, something 'bout a book.''

He took Miroku's little hand, his nephew was a strong kid. And he made Zidane so calm.. all baby's did that to him, if only he...

''Zidane!!?''

''Hm?... Sorry Ruby, I wandered off again.'' He was still gazing at the baby.

Ruby smiled. Zidane always did this when there was something, being calm (sometimes), strange actually, normally full of energy and now... Just like when he was little. He cost Boss lots of trouble but there was a bright side. Her husband was not for nothing his best friend, both stupid.

''I want to know which book Zidane.''

(back to concentration) ''Ow yeah, uhm.. a book like 2000 years old, secret library, Burmucian.'''

''Sure sweaty. I put it somewhere in the main chamber.''

''Thanks.'' Zidane carefully took his hand back from Miroku and set his course to the main chamber.

''Ya're welcome... Strange guy, isn't he Miroku?''

_(Lindblum, Castle, 8:32 A.M.)_

''Don't you think it is strange then? It's like impossible, something that never could happen.''

''I don't know Vivi, maybe.''

Eiko and Vivi were sitting on the ground arguing.

''Eiko, Garnet would never do this, she's to nice!''

''Well that's what I thought too, more something that Zidane would do.''

''Not... anymore!''

''People never change!!''

''Yes, they do!''

''Not!''

''Yes...''

''Mom!!''

Should she just pretend that she would be loud-hearing or something?

''Go on honey, our daughter calls for you.''

''Cid, sweetheart, please shut your mouth.''

''King Cid, Queen Hilda.''

Freya made a deep bow.

''Hello Freya, how have you bin, and your baby, husband?''

''All wonderful my King, thank you.''

Hilda who uses every moment she can (A/N: who not) jumped in the conversation to escape Eiko.

''And Freya, any news?''

''Well yes and no. Do you know where Amarant is?''

''I'm sorry dear, that's why we hired you.''

''Never mind, thank you. I will continue now.''

So Freya turned around and walked away.

''Different woman Cid.''

''Different?''

''Yes dear.''

_(Maidan Sari, 11:08 A.M.)_

He kneeled to pick up the letter knowing that it wasn't necessary anymore. ..._So it is... _Turning around would be useless, to late. ..._Only one way..._ In less than _(A/N:_ _hope it's the good form) _a second Sandokan got the shining dagger that he always carried with him on his body, he jumped backwards and before he came on the ground again he rotate so he could push the dagger in his attacker. _Just a rookie, they really sunk deep this time. _He pulled the knife outand took the lifeless body in his arms but before he could throw the 'kid' outside he notice a chain around the neck. ..._Strange since when do they do that..._ He took the chain off of the dead guy... _A soul amulet!! Koda!... _

''Lightning!! Pack your stuff! We're going to make a trip.''

''Shall I take my Engea with me?''

''Yes, we are going to need it.'' _...we're going to need it..._

_(Lindblum, Theatre District, 15:58 P.M.)_

''Argh!! It has no use!! I can't read it!!''

''Zidane, you are already trying to read it for the last 7 hours!''

Zidane was... unfortunately not able to discover what was written in the book. But he wasn't planning to move until he figured out what was standing in that damn book! So Blank had joined his friend at the round table who was sitting for the last 7 hours _(A/N: I dunno but it sounds like a big waste of time to me) _

''Finally I found ya guys, what tha hell are ya trying to do! Staying away from lunch like that!''

Disturbing them from their deadly mood Ruby rashed (if it's a word) in.

''Sorry hun', the guy is translating and lost himself in words.''

''Well way didn' ya guys said somethin'! I would helped ya guys out.''

''Ruby since when do you read ancient languages?''

''Zidane that ain't a ancient language!!''

''What!!?''

''That's Dutch!!

''Hun' I married ya for a while but I thought you only read Englisch?''

'''No no suga'. I come in a lot of places I know some words.''

_(A/N: when you think about her accent it isn't so strange actually)_

''Great than translate this, it looks important with all the drawings round it.''

Zidane pushed the book to her (if that's possible for a 3000 page counting book).

Ruby (who of course loved to be smart sometimes) frowned by seeing the book:

_Zoek het in het Oosten en verlaat het westen_

_Je komt vanzelf aan de andere kant uit_

_Als je goed kijkt kan je de zee zien liggen in het ijs._

''Hmm... interesting….''

''What, Ruby What!?''

''Look Zidane if ya don't stop doing that I'll translate nothin'. Hum okay:

_Look for it in the East and leave the West_

_You will automatically end up on the other side_

_When you give it a good look you can see the sea in the ice._

(A/N: for the ones who understand the Dutch form I translated in Ruby's form so it looks a little different in the English version.)

Zidane who was now dumbfounded stared into nothing.

_...what the hell! This is even more worse than a jigsaw puzzle!!... ...that's not going to help..._

(an jigsaw puzzle is most of the time a white puzzle, I always thought it always was a white puzzle.. a well if you didn't know you're knowledge is richer know!!)

_(Somewhere in a dessert, unknown place, 19:34 P.M.)_

Everything happened so fast, survive or die.

''Boss!!''

She fired with her Engea _...why doesn't these robots buzz off..._

''Lightning take the Crystal!!''

Again fire.

She run over to the other side of the cabin, but this time to hit with her Engea.

Every time she slashed one down an electric shock came with it.

_...Still they keep coming..._

She could see that they reached the city.

She hit a few robots and some robot dogs down. She put out her arm and throw a spell in the middle of the room. She replaced the metal and fired again.

But when she jumped up again a robot got her but it let go just as quickly.

''Boss.''

''You know that you're going to have to call me by my name one day.''

''Maybe I will.''

_(Lindblum, Industrial District, 23:47 P.M.)_

''A lot of strange things happened here lately.''

''Like what?''

The whole Tantalus gang were out to see what exactly happened in their neighbour district. (except Ruby, she had to take care of Miroku.)

''A lot of murders.''

''But Boss, are ya sure it safe then?''

''Are ya afraid Blank?''

''Not for us.''

_(Good point...)_

_(Lindblum, Theatre District, 0:06 P.M.)_

''Who are ya? What do ya want?!''

Ruby was pushed back against a wall by a large man with silver hair. She wasn't sure what to do.

''Where is he?''

''Who?''

''You know who!''

''Please don't hurt me, I- I really dunno what ya're talking about.''

''Bitch! Tell me!''

Miroku start crying and the man stopped yelling. He stared at the baby for a moment. ''Hmpf.''

''Please don' hurt my baby...''

''Stop crying!!''

He let Ruby go and walked towards Miroku. Ruby, who was terrified, had no choice. The man raised his sword to kill the helpless kid.

''NO!...''

''Stupid humans.'' He walked away.

_(0:12 P.M., for me the morning begins around 5 A.M.)_

When the thieves/actors came home they heard someone was crying.

Blank raced to the upper level. Everybody else behind him. (Zidane, Marcus, Baku and Cinna. The rest was out for something from now on, I forgot them.)

''Miroku...!!''

But when they reached the room everything but the crying stopped. At least in Blank's head. _...Ruby...what happened?... ...Marcus he's calling me?..._

''Blank! Listen to me. Blank!''

Zidane pushed Blank.

''C'mon bro.''

Blank who just revived from his static shock (if that's possible) looked over the whole room before he realised...

He ran over to help his friends.

_(6:00 A.M.)_

''It...-it would be a miracle.'' In respect for his friend Marcus pretend to look at the ground.

Blank who didn't care right now which kind of respect he got just hold his son closer to him.

Everyone else kept silent too but not in respect but for themselves. Nobody felt like talking, what to say? (A/N: I would just faint.)

Blank stood up gave the baby to his grandfather and walked into the room. He closed the door. He put himself next to the bed and started to cry and didn't planned to stop any time soon.

_(outside the room)_

_...How cruel. Why would someone do this?..._

Zidane turned around. He didn't feel like he was going to be useful right now. Was he ever useful?

_...please Ruby, survive it for Blank...if ya feel like for us too..._

No human is cruel, it's made cruel 

Ha that's the chapter. I feel really bad for Blank somehow. If someone planned to review please do that I don't know if I should let her live... I shall try to upload as fast as I can. I keep putting people in from other series don' I? The only one I own really is Milo, damn Milo. Ow did you notice the FFXIII trailer part. If you start reading when the train crushes into the wood you should be able to read the story at the same time of the sound, for the ones who like. Thanks for reading and your reviews.


	8. big secret revealed or not

Yes!! The grammar is fixed thanks to Wes so with a little luck there will be no more mistakes in it from now on! Here we go...

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Ma Cherie**

_One person a Queen And a dream to be dreaming_

_This way became my journey  
And it's leading to you_

_Will you wait for me?_

''_Why don't you?''_

''_I have no reason. It is my journey and I will help.''_

''_When?''_

''_Whenever he needs me, and when it is time I will be on my way.''_

Zidane left home for a while. He wanted to dig up some old  
memories, peaceful memories mostly. Pain seems to be quite normal  
these days, and honestly who doesn't want to run away from it,  
especially when you are good at running away. He asked Blank to  
come with him but he wanted to grief for a while. So he would  
go on his own, not that he wasn't used to it. It's just nice  
to have friend with you...

**(Lindblum)**

''What do you mean he left a while ago?!''  
''Sorry Freya, we dunno where he went to this time.''  
''Well, you guys never know do you?''  
'Try to see it like a bad habit.''  
''No Marcus, you want to say that's a relief!''

So Freya left the hideout for what it was and headed back to the  
Myral Gate. A special defense gate build to attack enemy airships  
(kinda logical after what happened years ago).  
The whole town was busy, there was a Tetra Master League  
competition tonight. Nobody really knew what for you couldn't win  
any prize but most people had fun there. Freya didn't like to  
play cards mostly because she lost a lot of money one time.  
Her home was just outside Linblum, because Fratley couldn't resist  
his travel instinct...

''Hello Freya.''

Freya kissed her husband and walked straight to the main room.  
''Fratley do you still have that old sword I ever gave you?''  
''Possible somewhere in the house, what does it looks like?''  
''Never mind.'' _I'll just look for it just like I always have to  
do for you..._

Fratley never really remembered everything. There still were huge  
holes in his past memory. Not really problematic just annoying,  
like only she remembered the sweet past they shared. But the  
future was also good, they had beautiful baby and a huge house  
with an unbelievable view. But it was painful to see Fratley in  
his chair trying to remember something. In those times you just  
want to help when you know you can't.

_How would Zidane feel like... It must be such a pain, wanting to  
solve something knowing that he can't do anything... His  
wife maybe in pain herself or left him to rot on his own or  
maybe just another test from an evil guy or maybe a woman for  
the change..._

While she was thinking this she cleaned out the whole attic in  
search for the sword. She didn't find the sword but did find something  
interesting. A book about old spells and curses. A/N: I don't how it is  
with you guys but I think everything, or at least most things,  
have a reason. This book had a reason too, a good one...  
**  
(On the other side of the world (maybe even time) )**

''Finally my other home". Now I think of it, I have three home.  
haven't I?'' He jumped of a rock and swing his tail from side to side. He  
walked trough the high green grass for a while. It tickled every  
time the grass touched his cheek, he even had to stop two times  
so he could sneeze. Let's just say it was peaceful here... just what he was looking  
for. He didn't give up on Garnet, he would never! But searching for your  
answers elsewhere could help sometimes. Don't you think?

''Brother!!''  
''Mikoto? What the hell are you doing here?''  
''Nice to see you too Zidane.''

Mikoto hugged him. For the record do not underestimate this little  
girl.. she seriously gives big (painful) hugs... cheerful.  
Like this Zidane suddenly realized that all Genomes were little.  
Only Cinna, Garnet and Eiko were smaller then him. But 2 of them  
were women and Cinna was just small. And Mikoto was even  
smaller than Garnet! All females were smaller than Garnet. Zidane  
quickly let go of Mikoto.

''Well great to see you again, Mikoto! How is business?''  
''Great! I didn't know you were interested in such things?''  
''Well... just a sudden interest.''Mikoto start to walk away. But Zidane didn't move an inch.

''Where are you going?'' She looked at the sky. ''I live there now.''

Zidane looked up.

''But why?''  
''C'mon I'll show you why.''  
He followed her up noticing that there were guards in the high  
grass behind them. They more looked like snipers than guards.  
_...What is this..._ But he didn't say anything.

(Somewhere in the high green grass..)

_...Yes there they go.. this little family reunion must be fun for  
them.. they didn't see each other for at least a year... and  
the horrible thing is I know all of this!!... I should be doing  
something else then sitting in this stupid costume in high grass  
in another world, damn it I'm not a guard but a minister for  
God sake! I look like an idiot allowing them to blackmail me..._

''Yes, you are an idiot and follow them you moron I don't want  
to lose them again! I'm not interested in your life.''  
_  
...and they say the paparazzi is violating your privacy...  
_  
(Just outside Lindblum)

''And Freya found something?''

''Yes, dear! -... Interesting stuff here I didn't know the old  
woman kept such kind of books with her. What's this.. G. Nome  
Research?'' She turned a few pages a lot was burned away but she  
was able to read some parts:  
**  
November 17**  
We started a research to find an equal trade for human lives, a  
research that is forbidden many years ago. With our power we  
want to try it again. Only the best are selected, I am too. But  
even a few people have many reasons why to try it again.

**November 27**  
After they destroyed him it was hard to even create a body that  
looks the same, however we are making progress. It looks good  
for now.  
**  
December 15**  
We did it! It can talk now... it doesn't speaks a lot but it  
reacts to the questions.

**December 23**  
If we proceed like this it will lose its temper... it doesn't  
like the tests. They seem to forget why we started this project  
in the first place.

**January 11**  
Only God is able to create and take life and everything in  
between is up to us what we will do with it. Recreate life you  
shouldn't mess with higher power... or else you need to face the  
consequences. T. Niht ever wrote this down and he was right... we  
learned it the hard way. This is not the reason I start this  
nor this is what I want. For the ones who may read this...  
don't try it, simply let it be what it is: a mystery.

There was no name written on the book. But this book couldn't be  
very old, the only thing was that the person seems to be

unsure of his decisions...

**( On the other side of the world (maybe even time) )**

''Mikoto what are we doing here?''

She closed the behind them. She glared right into his blue eyes.  
''I'm sorry little brother.''  
''Little? Mikoto what is...''  
''They hurt me and now they are gonna pay for it''  
''What the...?''  
''Look what they did to me.''

Mikoto pointed to something in the dark. But when Zidane looked again he released...  
''K-Kuja?!''

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'''''''''''''

Yeah I know a little short but I had to cut something from the end. Hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Sorry People

Hey, I wanted to say: ''I'm sorry I didn't updated lately, I didn't forget this place'' to the people who actually had enough courage to read my story .

But serious I just want you guys to know I didn't forget about the story my life was just really hectic for a long time I just felt to stop it for a while and I did it just in time. However I am planning to continue this story but I think I will have to start over, without the grammar and all the wrong things in it (plus I don't know if anyone is even interested in the rest of my story).

I have this friend and believe me he writes stories... they are really good. I look like nothing next to him. But at least I have my artwork and poems (yay).

Ha whatever at least I just wanted to let you know I still want to continue and if anyone has an idea (I would like those), comment or criticism feel free to email me (email found at my main page or something like that I got with this accountant here) or leave a comment I reply on those too (duh) ). Anyway thank you for reading this and I will try to write something if anyone is still interested.


End file.
